Brothers
by BlackSimiStar
Summary: If Sasuke and Naruto were raised together. But with a twist.


I am getting a little frustrated with my on-going story so I needed to clear my mind and start something new. Something brand freaking new that has nothing to do with my" A New Reality" story… if all else fails I may delete it rewrite everything then try uploading again. I don't want to be like those people who abandon a story for 3 years and then be like… until forever. So we shall see.

But here is my Acheron/Styxx Dark Hunter crossover with Naruto. Naruto characters Dark hunter themes.

* * *

There was once two families. Two mothers. Two fathers. Two pregnant women. Both loved their home and loved their families. It can be noted that the two women were best friends for the longest before they were married promising each other that no matter what happens to them that their children, if any, would be taken care by the other family.

This is a story of Acheron and Styxx or Sasuke and Naruto.

In the beginning they both were just babies in the womb. Loved, warm, and safe. But the day that they both were born a tragedy struck. Taking Naruto's parents and forcing Sasuke's to keep their promise although that they didn't have the room at the current time to occupy a new child so suddenly.

But that thought was quickly abolished when they saw the will accompanying the new baby. Their friends were rich. Old clan money rich, and they would be in charge of the account until Naruto was either a ninja or if not, 18.

So Sasuke's parents gradually forgot their own child. But their oldest son didn't and he did not respect his parent's favoritism on the fact that they would choose a child that wasn't blood over their own son.

But his parents didn't care. Even though the mothers were friends for such a long time Naruto's parents were apart of the court. They were practically royalty and now because of the fact that Sasuke and Itachi's parents are now raising a potential new lord. Their previous status, lower court status was now upgraded and they wanted to keep it.

But there was a secret. That Naruto's parents forgot to tell. That Naruto's life was connected to Sasuke's. That is Sasuke was sick, Naruto was sick. If Sasuke was hurt, Naruto was hurt. But not vice versa, but there was one thing that they both will share because of Naruto. And that one thing was life. Naruto's father a seal master minutes before he died believed that Naruto will be neglected.

His trust in human nature was not strong. He wanted to trust his wife's friends like her but he knew that no matter what situations can call people to do questionable things. So he protected his son. If would have talked to his wife before but complications allowed her not to make it and impending war was not allowing him much time to properly think things through. All he knew was that if he doesn't make it back his child will be protected. So he placed a seal, to protect. To ensure.

By placing a seal before he went off to fight, not knowing that Naruto held a special blood trait that hasn't been recorded in his mother's side of the family for a long time. A bedtime story he would of heard as he grew up, if his parents still walked the earth. That he had awakened his demigod powers. He was third. The Kyuubi. He was practically immortal.

And because he was immortal so was Sasuke. Since the seal the Naruto placed was to closely nit the two boys lives together.

Don't get me wrong he can still die. It will just be hard. But if he died so did Sasuke. And if he was to be reborn so was Sasuke. Same parents, same siblings. Different lives. Different stories. But same conditions.

* * *

Several years later.

"Brother!" A five year old Naruto called out.

All three were now living in a castle that will belong to Naruto once he turns 18. But currently the small blonde only wanted to play with aniki, Itachi. Which was not to come to pass.

Itachi took one look in his direction and sneered, and call him a thief.

"You stole our parents love from their own son. I was never or am going to be your brother!"

Itachi stalked off down the hall.

Naruto paused and looked like he wanted to cry. _Why does he hate me?_ He turned to go to his room where Sasuke was waiting to play.

"Is aniki coming?" Sasuke, also five years old, asks.

"No" Naruto shakes his head. Not understanding Itachi's anger towards him but not wanting to hurt Sasuke replied, "He said he was to busy right now and will try to come later."

Sasuke nods.

They play for a few minutes, until Naruto trips and falls. A maid walking by sees this and makes a fuss. Claiming that Sasuke hurt Naruto is some way.

Naruto not hurt but fearful tells them that it was his fault but no one listens. Sasuke parents come in the room and grab Sasuke roughly by the arm. He starts to cry.

Itachi walking towards the commotions sees how his parents are manhandling his little brother and tries to remove him from their bone-breaking grip.

No one is listening to Naruto and Sasuke feels the bones breaking in his arm.

After a few minutes Sasuke is shoved into Itachi arms haphazardly, while the maids and Sasuke and Itachi's parents take Naruto to the hospital.

Naruto turns to whisper I'm sorry to Sasuke but only receives a look of so much hate and self-loathing that will kill weaker men if not children from Itachi. He quickly turns his head and begins to cry.

The maid and parents thinking it was because of his fall, when he was really crying because he inwardly knew that he has been officially marked as to be alone.

* * *

This is a one-shot idea. I may add on.. We will see. If I do you will find out..


End file.
